


Indrid Cold and the No Good Very Bad Timeline

by FaiaHae



Series: Cupid Syndrome [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: An alternate timeline, Confessions, In which everything goes much worse then it did, Multi, People confess things they're not supposed to, Remember no matter how bad it is it could always be worse, Shot through the heart companion fic, Stern Finds Out, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Indrid tries very hard to make things turn out for the best, but sometimes it's pure luck that keeps the pine guard safe and secure and un-found-out.The love-spell thing is making that much more difficult___Companion to Shot through the heart. It won't make sense independently, sorry!





	Indrid Cold and the No Good Very Bad Timeline

Indrid was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, looking completely unflappable- despite the fact that he’d dragged in a hog-tied and unconscious Duck and carried him down the stairs to the pine guard base minutes earlier. 

 

Barclay couldn’t get much amusement out of this situation, but every once in a while a tiny set of hysterical giggles bubbled up his chest as he saw the way Ned’s....friend? Was looking at Indrid. If he squinted any harder he was going to give himself a headache.

 

He glanced over at Dani, who hid her smile behind her hand. Dani didn’t seem particularly conflicted about her amusement the way he was. But then again..

 

Barclay grimaced. Aubrey hadn’t looked at Dani any differently then she usually did. Maybe Dani didn’t have anything to worry about. But Stern- Stern looking at him like he’d hung the goddamn moon in the sky? 

 

That was downright unsettling.

 

Barclay figured he actually ought to be listening to what was going on for once, focusing in just as Indrid said- 

 

_ “Well that could have gone worse. If Barclay had gotten in the way instead of the agent things would be quite a bit stickier.” _ __  
  


Barclay raised an eyebrow.

 

“Care to elaborate?”   
  
____

 

The arrow materialized in the air, and Barclay saw Stern start to move. 

 

He’d been in denial. Sure, Stern was attractive, kind, and willing to put himself in danger for strangers. Sure, he stayed by the bar and talked to Barclay until late in the night and shared stories that were  _ definitely  _ classified and sure, Barclay kept tossing and turning thinking about the warmth of Stern’s palm on his shoulder when Barclay had fallen asleep on the counter when they were talking.

 

His eyes had been soft, amused. “ _ Why don’t you get some rest.”  _ It tore Barclay’s heart up and he was not going to admit it. Ever.

 

But the arrow moved, and Stern moved, but Barclay was faster even in human form, and he shoved Stern out of the way and felt the arrow go through him, saw the flash as it came out the other side, and he fell physically and metaphorically.

Right on top of Stern. 

 

Stern was frozen underneath him, and Barclay looked up and met his eyes just as the spell took hold. He felt himself melt.

 

“Hey, Agent.”

“Hey, Barclay.” Stern’s voice came out high and reedy, and Barclay laughed.

 

“Agent Stern.” Barclay frowned, there was something coming up at him through the haze of joy and warmth. He’d been lying to his beloved, and that wouldn’t do. 

 

“Agent stern, can I tell you a secret?”

 

A tranq dart whizzed over their heads, but neither paid it any mind.

  
“Yes?” Stern choked out, his voice breaking. Barclay leaned in close.

  
“I’m bigfoot.”

 

___

 

Indrid made a general wave of his hand, Boyd flinching as soon as Indrid shifted his weight.

 

“And then you were going to try to  take off your bracelet, and either we would have succeeded in stopping you, or you would have....crushed him. A little bit. He would have lived, just needed to go to the hospital.”

 

Barclay felt Mama glaring at him, and dammit, how was  _ that _ fair? He hadn’t done anything!

 

“So are we just sittin’ around telling fairy stories?” 

 

Indrid did not sigh, or seem vexed in any way by Boyd’s reaction. He gestured at Mama.

 

“The only way to resolve this is to show him, i’m afraid. Go ahead, Barclay.”

 

Barclay took off the bracelet.

 

Boyd fainted.

  
  


Indrid snorted.

“Well it was worth a try.”


End file.
